outside chance
by A-L-L-I-S-O-N-22
Summary: chase is comes into work and he starts showing symptoms for a weird strage sickness and but the real peoblem is his secret may contain chasecameron moment


OUTSIDE CHANCE

chase is in the locker room, he is just starring in his locker, just concentated on nothing

ac "chase"

SHE BROKE HIS CONCENTRATION

rc "yeah"

ac "house needs us all in his office"

rc "what for"

ac "new patient"

rc "good, i have something to tell you guys"

ac "what"

rc "i would rather have house here it to"

CAMERON HAS A WEIRD FACE AND SHE SHRUGS IT OFF

THEY ARE WALING TO HOUSES OFFICE AND FORMAN AND CAMERON GOES IN FIRST

ac "morning"

gh "lets see, one two, wheres the wombat"

HOUSE LOOKS THROUGH HIS WINDOW INTO THE HALLWAY AND CHASE IS LOOKING AROUND

ef "what the hell is he doing"

THE GO OUTSIDE

rc "do you see that"

ac "what"

rc "the fog"

ef "what fog"

rc "it's all over"

CAMERON GETS A WORRIED FACE, FORMAN GETS A WEIRD FACE AND HOUSE IS JUST WATCHING HIM

CHASE IS IN A HOSPITAL BED A CAMERON IS ASKING HIM QUESTIONS

ac "how much alcohol did you have last night"

rc "none"

ac "and this morning"

rc "none"

ac "i find that hard to believe"

rc "why, you think just becuase my mother was a drunk i have to be"

CAMERON LOOKS AWAY

ac "just tell me, i wont think any less of you"

rc "why would you"

ac "look what happend the last time you came to work drunk"

CHASE LOOKS AT HER

rc "im telling you the truth"

ac "well we'll just have to wait and see"

CAMERON TAKES A URIN SAMPLE

CAMERON IS LOOKING AT THE RESULTS OF THE URIN TEST WITH A SHOCK

ac "house, the test came back negitive, hes clean"

gh "well then, i guess are huncky doctor is sick, i bet he's thinking about how long he can go without brushing his hair, go do a blood test"

ac "i have something to take care of first"

CAMERON IS IN CHASES ROOM

ac "the test came back negitive, you were telling the truth"

rc "like i said"

ac "im sorry for not trusting you"

rc "it's fine"

CHASE LOOKS FIVE INCHES TO THE RIGHT OF HER

ac "you can at least look at me"

rc "im looking straight at you"

CAMERON GETS A WORRIED LOOK ON HER FACE

ac "how many fingers am i holding up"

SHE HOLDS UP FOUR

rc "four, why"

CAMERON IS SHOCKED 

HOUSE, FORMAN, AND CAMERON ARE WALKING DOWN THE HALLWAY

ac "it was nothing like i have ever seen before he was looking to the right of me but he could see me perfectly"

gh "did you get the blood test back"

ac "what blood test"

gh "i told you to go do some, do you evan want to save him"

CAMERON HAS NOTHING TO SAY AND SHE GOES AND DOES THEM

ef "that was a little harsh"

gh "she should do what she's told"

ef "she's worried about a friend"

gh "since when were they friends"

ef "they had sex together"

gh "oh yes, me and all the hoockers i've been with go bowling every monday"

ef "she's known him for a long time, they have to have some type of relation ship together"

HOUSE OPENS UP CUDDYS DOOR

gh "they do, their co-workers"

CAMERON IS DOING THE BLOOD TEST ON CHASE

rc "it feels weird to know what are patients are going through"

ac "you've been to a doctor before"

rc "yeah but it wasn't serious"

THERE IS A LONG PAUSE AND THEN THE LADY WITH HIS SUPPER COMES IS

HE SMILES AT CHASE AND HE SMILES BACK

SHE LEAVES

ac "what was that, love at first sight"

rc "far from it, that was i think your hot at first sight, you can only fall in love with a beutiful person or a person with a beautiful personality"

ac "whats the different between hot an beautiful"

rc "a beutiful girl to me is a one that wants to do something with her life"

ac "she's doing something with her life, so that means she gourgus"

rc "oh yes because bringing a patients supper was my secound choice"

ac "secound, i thought being a doctor was your secound choice"

rc "no, being a doctor was my dads choice not mine"

CHASE IS FEELING AROUND FOR HIS FORK AND KNIFE BUT HE CANT FIND THEM

ac "let me help"

CAMERON PUTS THEM IN HIS HANDS

CHASE IS ABOUT TO CUT HIS LEG BY ACCIDENT CAUSE E CANT SEE STRAIGHT

ac "whoa"

CHASE STOPS

ac "give me your knife"

HE GIVES HER HIS CUTLERY

CAMERON STARTS CUTTING HIS FOOD FOR HIM

rc "hey cam"

ac "yeah"

rc "i have fallen in love before"

CAMERON GIVES A LITTLE SMILE AND GETS BACK TO CUTTING HIS FOOD

CAMERON FINISHES AND GOES INTO THE HALLWAY

gh "i would go back in there if i were you"

ac "how long have you been there"

gh "long enough, you were to busy treating a grown man like a baby that you didn't evan look at his moniters"

ac "i was helping him"

gh "we can stand here and chat or you can stop his seizere that he's about to have in ten secounds"

ac "house"

gh "ten"

ac "i was helping him"

gh "nine"

ac "will you just listen to me"

gh "eight"

HIS MONITERS START TO GO OFF

gh "well, christmas came early"

CAMERON RUNS TO CHASES AID

HOUSE HEADS TO GO SEE WILSON 

WILSON AND HOUSE ARE WALKING THROUGH THE HALLWAY

jw "i guess your dream has finally come true"

gh "what dream"

jw "like you dont know, you get to poke chase with pointy things"

gh "actually my dream is the day you shut up, but when will that happen"

jw "chase is sick and your not even doing anything"

gh "you cant have a dream come true without it turning to a nightmare"

jw "so you dont want him to die"

gh "no one should die, evan if it is chase"

jw "so are you saying if it wasn't up to your doctor othe you would just let him die"

HOUSE DOESN'T SAT ANYTHING AND THEY KEEP WALKING

THEY PASS CHASES ROOM

WILSON STOPS AND HOUSE KEEPS WALKING

jw "house"

HOUSE DOESN'T ANSWER HIM

jw "house!"

HE TURNS AROUND

jw "is he dreaming"

HOUSE WALKS OVER TO HIM AND HE LOOKS THROUGH THE WINDOW

CHASE IS AIR VIOLINING

gh "the question is, is he playing the violin"

CAMERON AND FORMAN ARE DOING A M.R.I ON HIM

ef "so chase i never knew, that you played the violin"

rc "howd you know that"

ac "you were playing it in your sleep"

rc "no i wasn't"

ef "i sware to god, your quite good"

rc "i've been playing it since i was ten"

ef "a rich boy playing the violin, where have i heard that before"

CHASE AND FORMAN LAUGH

CAMERON FORGOT TO SHUT THE MIKE OFF

ac "i dont think this is a lauging matter"

ef "what"

ac "he's sick and your making jokes on it"

ef "im getting him to laugh, at least his sence of humar isn't gone"

ac "well thank god for that"

ef "you know they say laughter is the best medicine"

ac "well not when your dying"

rc "well i would rather laugh then cry right now"

CAMERON AND FORMAN DONT SAY ANYTHING

ac "theres nothing there, laugh about that"

CAMERON STORMS OUT

rc "did cameron leave"

ef "yeah"

rc 'why"

ef "she's mad"

rc "why is she mad, we were just joking around"

ef "well when it comes to you, nothing is funny"

rc "what that suppost to mean"

ef "like you dont know"

CHASE JUST THINKS ABOUT IT

CUDYY CALLED HOUSE INTO HER OFFICE

lc "you are such an ass"

gh "how much of an ass am i"

lc "one of your doctors is sick and you dont evan care"

gh "when do i care about anything"

lc "by this time you would already need a lawyer"

gh "isn't it a good thing that i dont"

lc "what wrong with you, i thought you had a bit of decency but i was wrong"

HOUSE LOSES HIS TEMPER

gh "i have two cases on my hands, what am i suppost to do treat one better than the other"

CUDDY LOOKS AT HIM

lc "i'll give the other case to doctor wood, (pause) just get chase better"

gh "why do you care so much about him"

lc "because unlike you i care about people that i know"

HOUSE LOOKS AT HER

gh "why should i care about him, he ratted me out to voglar"

lc "that was nearly a year ago!"

gh "does it matter"

lc "yes it does, and the only reason he said anything is to save his job bacause he knew you would fire him, he knows you hate him!"

HOUSE GETS A WEIRD LOOK ON HIS FACE

lc "you can go"

HOUSE PAUSES FOR A MOMENT AND THEN HE LEAVES

CHASE ISN'T SHOWING ANY NEW SYMPTOMS BUT HE IS GETTING WORSE

CHASE CALLS FORMAN AND CAMERON INTO HIS ROOM

ac "whats wrong"

rc "nothing"

ef "well then what do you need us for"

rc "i worked with house longer than both of you and i know that if the patient is doing any better he gets us to look in the patients house"

ef "and"

rc "so instead of breaking and entry i want you to go into my locker and get my keys"

ac "you want us to go look through your personal life"

ef "what personal life"

CHASE LOOKS AT HIM

rc "i have a big personal life, some stuff that i dont want you guys to know about"

ef "like"

rc "well if you look through my place then you'll know"

FORMAN LAUGHS

rc "so forman can i trust you with my car keys"

FORMAN GIVES CHASE A MAD LOOK

ac "and cameron, i better not find yours and houses dna all over my bed"

CAMERON AND FORMAN LEAVE

THEY ARE SURCHING THROUGH CHASES PLACE

ef "so what was his problem"

ac "he's sick"

ef "mabey has a new symptom"

ac "like"

ef "acting like house"

ac "he is going through a tough time right now"

ef "you know you cant blame all his problems on his illness"

CAMERON DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING

ef "he said he had someting to tell us, what do you think it was"

ac "what ever it is it cant be as big as dying"

FORMAN GOES INTO CHASES BEDROOM

ef "wow"

ac "did you find something"

ef "no, i thought i would find a collection of panties but theres nothing here"

ac "thats not funny"

FORMAN LOOKS THOUGH HIS CLOSET

ef "what happend to your funny bone"

ac "i kind of dont feel like laughing when a friend is sick"

FORMAN WALKS OUT OF HIS ROOM

ef "theres nothing here except a year supply of hair gel"

ac "you better bring a bottle in for chase i bet he thinks his hair looks terrible"

FORMAN LOOKS AT HER

ac "see i can make jokes to"

FORMAN GOES OVER TO HIS ANSWERING MACHINE

ac "whoa, what are you doing"

ef "checking his calls"

ac "i dont think he want us going to far into his persanal life"

ef "well what if it saves his life"

ac "oh yeah because im sure someone called with the cure"

FORMAN PRESSES THE BOTTON

A GIRLS VOICE COMES ON

girl "hey it's lisa, i thought we were going to meet for supper what happend, call me back"

FORMAN CANT HELP BUT LAUGH AND CAMERON HAS NO EXPRESSION

ef "well we might have found the cause"

CAMERON AND FORMAN ARE IN HOUSES OFFICE

gh "this so called girl, did she sound hot"

AT THE SAME TIME

ac "what"

ef 'yeah"

CAMERON LOOKS AT FORMAN

ac "why does it matter"

gh "chase is young, good looking, and gets a good pay check"

ef "it sound like your jelous"

gh "oh im not the jelous one"

FORMAN LOOKS AT CAMERON

ac "get to the point"

gh "he is the magnet for party girls"

ac "so"

gh "five out of ten girls who like to party hardly ever use a condom, so they are swimming with sti's"

ef "were did you hear that"

gh "wilson is such a blabber mouth"

ac "so you think he has a sti"

gh "mabey, go do some test, i dont pay you for just standing around"

ac "your not the one who pays me"

CAMERON AND FORMAN HEAD FOR THE DOOR

gh "forman"

FORMAN TURNS AROUND"

gh "did chase have any mail on his table"

gh "no why"

HOUSE THINKS FOR A BIT

gh "get back to work"

FORMAN LEAVES

CAMERON IS DRAWING SOME BLOOD

rc "more blood, why"

ac "who is lisa"

rc "why"

ac "because we're testing you for any sti's"

rc "lisa does not have aids or anything and evan if she did i wouldn't get it from her"

ac "condoms don't always work"

rc "i know but we have never slept together, we're not dating"

ac "so who is she"

rc "she's a friend form college"

ac "girlfriend"

rc "far from it, i had more girls as friends then guys, and i had alot of friends"

ac "well who can blame them"

rc "what"

ac "chase, you were rich and your attractive"

rc "what"

ac "just because i said that doesn't mean anything, evan house knows it"

rc "house"

ac "you should of heard him"

rc "the side of house i never seen before"

CAMERON GIVES HIM A LITTLE SMILE

CAMERON FINISHES UP

ac "chase, dont you have any family members you can call"

CHASE DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING

rc "you guys are the closest thing to family"

CAMERON GIVES HIM A SAD LOOK

CAMERON STEPS INTO THE HALWAY

rc "YELLING cameron!"

SHE RUSHES BACK IN

ac "whats wrong"

rc "it's my neck and back, they just all of a sudden got tense, it's really painful"

CAMERON JUST STARES AT HIM

rc "help!"

ac "how bad is it"

rc "i cant move them"

SHE TRYS TO TOUCH HIS NECK

CHASE SCREAMS OUT

ac "i hardly evan touched you"

rc "well dont touch me at all"

ac "sorry if im trying to help"

CHASE IS IN SERIOUS PAIN

CAMERON, FORMAN, WILSON ARE ALL IN HOUSES OFFICE

ac "i had to give him a pain reliver just to get him to calm down"

ef "the mans getting worse by the day"

jw "all the test are comming up negitive, technicly theres nothing wrong with him"

gh "except for the fact he's dying"

ac "that was the first symptome we had in a day now, his blood pressure just keeps dropping"

gh "the neck and back pain wasn't a new symptome"

ac "what are you talking about, he was screaming out in pain"

gh "you guys are so caught up with him dying that you cant stait the obvious"

THEY ALL LOOK AT HIM FOR HELP

gh "for god sakes, he's under stress"

ac "of course he is he's slowy dying"

gh "thats not whats he's so hyped up about, Our mind perceives that a stressful situation is happening or about to happen; the receptor centres in the brain receive the messages; these are sent as stress signals down the spinal cord via the nerves to the skeletal muscles which support the spine. The muscles suddenly tense and go into spasm and become inflamed. The induced tension causes the formation of pockets of stiffness which impede blood flow and slow healing. If the stress signals continue, so does the pain"

ac "what else would he be stressed about, if we dont cure him he might only have a couple of days left"

HOUSE LOOKS AWAY

ac "you know something about chase don't you"

HOUSE DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING

ac "what aren't you telling us, do you know what chase was going to tell us all before he got sick"

HOUSE STILL HAS NOTHING TO SAY

ac "what did he want to tell us"

gh "if you want to know go ask him your self"

CHASE CALLED CAMERON INTO HIS ROOM ALONE

ac "what now"

rc "sit down, i need to talk to you"

SHE SITS DOWN IN A CHAIR BESIDE HIM

CHASE IS ABOUT TO SPEAK BUT CAMERON INTERUPS HIM

ac "what were you going to tell us before this happend"

rc "i really think it's important if i ask you this first"

ac "tell me"

rc "let me finish"

CAMERON LETS HIM SPEAK

rc "cameron you are the only one i trust around here and i need you to do me a really important favor"

ac "what"

rc "im not getting any better, my blood pressure is dropping slowly and it wont stop, im going to be dead in a couple of days"

ac "no dont say"

CHASE STOPS HER BEFORE SHE COULD FINISHE

rc "we both know it, and as you know my eyesight hasn't been good latley so i need you to do me this"

CAMERON IS A LITTLE WORRIED

rc "i am giving you the power to go and sign dnr forms for me"

CAMERON HAS NOTHING TO SAY FOR A MOMENT

ac "what"

rc "please, it's all i ask of you"

ac "i cant, we are going to cure you, we're going to get you better"

rc "cameron by the time you do find out whats wrong with me i might already be dead!"

CAMERON STARTS TO CRY A TINY BIT

ac "i cant do it"

rc "yes you can, im begging you, i would rather die quickly than suffer slowly"

ac "your not going to die"

rc "how do you know that! and evan if i do make it you will never see me again"

CAMERON STARTS TO CRY A LITTLE BIT MORE

ac "what do you mean"

rc "thats what i wanted to tell you, my dad left me his estate back in australia, i have to go"

CAMERON IS TO SHOCKED TO SAY ANYTHING

rc "dont say anything to forman or house or wilson, just go to cuddy office and ask her for the forms"

CAMERON THINKS ABOUT IT FOR A BIT AND SHE HEADS FOR THE DOOR

rc "thank you, i dont want my friends to see me suffar like this"

CAMERON JUST LET THE TEARS GO DOWN HER FACE AND SHE STEPPED OUT INTO THE HALLWAY AND HEADED TOWARDS CUDDYS OFFICE

CUDDYS DOOR WAS OPEN SO CAMERON JUST STOOD THERE WAITING FOR CUDDY TO NOTICE HER

lc "cameron, hows chase"

CUDDY RELIZED THAT CAMERON WAS CRYING

lc "what did house do now"

ac "it's not house"

lc "forman"

ac "it's chase"

lc "chase, what could he do, he can hardley evan see"

ac "chase knows that he's not getting better"

lc "he should, he's a doctor"

ac "well"

CAMERON PAUSES

lc "well what"

ac "since he can hardley see, he (pause) wants me to sign some dnr papers for him"

CUDDY IS SHOCKED

lc "only he can sign them"

ac "he gave me permision to"

lc "so are you saying that he just wants to give up"

CAMERON WHIPES A FEW TEARS AWAY

ac "he said he's suffering"

lc "if he really wants to do it then why are you crying"

ac "because he shouldn't have to die, and because he's a friend, i dont want him to die, besides evan if he does live we will never see him again"

lc "i know"

ac "what"

lc "his transfer forms came in to early, so i put them on houses desk"

ac "so he did know"

CUDDY PULLS THE DNR FORMS FROM A CABNIT

lc "are you sure you want to do this"

IT'S HARD FOR CAMERON TO SAY THIS

ac "im sure"

CUDDY GETS A SAD LOOK ON HER FACE

lc "to make sure that he's letting you do this i have to be there to"

CAMERON SHAKED HER HEAD

CAMERON AND CUDDY ARE IN CHASES ROOM SIGNING THE FORMS

ac "do you really want to do this"

rc "im sure"

lc "we can get you felling better"

rc "it's to late for that"

lc "cameron, do you want to"

CAMERON THINKS FOR A BIT

ac "no"

rc "cameron!"

ac "i am not going to let you die"

rc "please, i want to do this"

ac "i cant just sign a death sertificate, im sorry but your going to live"

rc "were both doctors, we know when theres no chance for a patient, i have just as much chance as a cancer patient"

ac "some people make it through cancer"

CHASE REALLY LOOSES IT

rc "im serious cameron, please just sign the"

CHASE STOPS, ALL THE MONITERS ARE GOING OFF, CHASE ISN'T GETTING ENOUGH AIR AND HE'S STRUGGLING TO BREATH

CAMERON PUMPS MORE OXYGEN INTO HIS THROAT

SHE IS CRYING WHILE SHE DOES IT

CUDDY IS HELPING

AFTER A CIUPLE OF HOURS CHASE WAKES UP AND FINDS FORMAN CHECKING UP ON HIM

ef "you seem to be breathing better now"

CHASE TRYS TO SAY SOMETHING

ef "dont evan try to talk, and if you were going to ask wheres cameron she's getting some coffee"

CHASE DOESN'T TRY TO SAY ANYTHING ANYMORE

ef "what is it between you and cameron"

CHASE GETS A CONFUSED LOOK ON HIS TIRED FACE

ef "some days you guys get along great, the others your trying to rip each other throats off"

CHASE TRYS TO SAY SOMETHING

ef "settle down, forget i said anything, but it's just weird, if you were just co workers you would only fight about the patient if you were friends you wouldn't fight at all, if you were mo"

CHASE DOES ACTUALLY TALK

rc "your starting to sound like house"

FORMAN LAUGHS A BIT AND LEAVES CHASE ALONE

THEN THE DOOR OPENS

ac "how are you feeling"

CHASE LOOKS OVER BUT HE CANT REALLY LOOK AT HER FACE TO FACE BECAUSE OF HIS EYE PROBLEM

CHASE IS HAVING A HARD TIME TALKING

rc "my eyes are dry like hell"

ac "hows everythig else"

rc "my legs are stiff and it hurts to talk but rather than that im fine"

ac "dont try to talk then"

THERE WAS A ODD SILENCE

ac "you put me under alot of pressure, im sorry i couldn't help you kill yourself"

rc "im"

ac "dont talk"

rc "im not trying to kill my self, im just saving you guys from wasting your time"

ac "you think curing a dying person is a waste of time"

rc "your not going to try and cure a terminal patient"

ac "theres a difference between you and a terminal patient, terminal patients want to tressure the time they, not find a way to die faster"

rc "i just find it a waste of time because you get so emotinal over a person that you will never see again"

ac "whats the point of a family crying over a cancer patient"

rc "the point is that they are family, they see them everyday, they get attached"

ac "you said yourself we are the only family you have, we see each other every day, we get attached"

CHASE HAS NOTHING ELSE TO SAY

rc "i need to get some rest, who knows, i might not evan wake up"

A TEAR RUNS DOWN CAMERONS FACE AND HEADS FOR THE DOOR

ac "it's amazing that your dad can controll your life evan after he's dead, just with a little house he can get you to move to australia"

CAMERON LEAVES AND CHASE THINKS ABOUT WHAT SHE SAID

THEY CANT TELL WHATS WRONG WITH HIM AND HOUSE HAS ALL THE SYMPTOMES ON HIS WHITE BOARD, AND THERE OPEN TO IDEAS

ef "deppression"

gh "depression would only cause the reason he wants to die, not the seizures"

THEY ARE ALL THINKING AND HOUSE GETS UP

ac "where are you going"

gh "we never done any test on his brain"

ac "yeah we did, we did a mri, a"

HOUSE INTERUPS HER

gh "the machine tested his brain, not us"

FORMAN AND CAMERON LOOK AT EACH OTHER WITH CONFUSSION AND THEY FOLLOW HIM

HOUSE GOES INTO CHASES ROOM

CHASE IS SLEEPING

gh "wake up!"

CHASE BARLEY OPENS HIS EYES, HE'S REALLY TIRED

gh "spell your name"

rc "what"

gh "spell your name"

rc "R"

CHASE THINKS FOR A BIT

gh "O"

rc "RO"

HE THINKS

CAMERON LOOKS AT HIM

ac "he cant evan spell his own name"

gh "momory loss, were one step closer"

THEY HEAD FOR THE DOOR

gh "by the way it's R,O,B,E,R,T"

CAMERON AND FORMAN FOLLOW HIM

THEY ARE WALKING DOWN THE HALLWAY

ac "how did you know about"

gh "lucky guess"

ac "house"

gh "he would have asked if i signed them yet"

ac "signed what"

gh "like you dont know"

ef "im i missing something"

HOUSE DOES A AUSTRALIAN ACCENT

gh "are wombat is going back to the down under mate"

FORMAN LOOKS AT HIM

gh "i guess it's only funny to do a australian impersination when a australian is around, you shood hear wilsons impersination of chase, it sounds polish"

ef "chase is going back to australlia, why"

gh "who kno"

CAMERON INTERUPS HOUSE

ac "his dad left his estate to him"

HOUSE STOPS

gh "so you and chase had girl talk, what else did he say"

ac "thats all he told me"

ef "he tells you everything"

gh "aww are you jelous"

ac "he doesn't tell me everything"

gh "did he say when he was going"

ac "no"

gh "well get it out of him"

ac "why"

gh "i want to know before i sign it"

ef "and it's weird how your the only one he talks to"

ac "whats that suppost to mean"

gh "make it seem like your doing test, but i want to know"

ac "so you want me to fake some test just so i can find out when he's leaving half way around the world"

gh "yeah"

CAMERON SHAKES HER HEAD AND WALKS AWAY

ef "i'll do it"

gh "he's not going to talk to you"

ef "why not"

gh "we both know why he only talks to cameron"

FORMAN GIVES HOUSE A LOOK

ef "no he doesn't"

gh "you never believe what the MAN tells you"

HOUSE HEADS TO WILSONS OFFICE

HOUSE AND WILSON GO TO THE CAFFITERIA

jw "is chase getting any better"

gh "he cant evan spell his own name, does that help"

jw "he has memory loss"

gh "i dont remember, but i do know that he's moving to australia"

jw "you tell me this now"

gh "he might not move, the only thing that can stop him though is dying"

jw "does he want to go"

gh "didn't you hear me, the only way he will stay in america if he's under ground"

HOUSE THINKS FOR A BIT

jw "like you dont want him to leave you hated"

WILSON STOPS BECAUSE HOUSE GOT UP

jw "where are you going"

HOUSE DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING AND HE KEEPS WALKING

WILSON FOLLOWS HIM

HOUSE RUSHES INTO CHASES ROOM AND FINDS CAMERON DOING SOME TEST

gh "ah, so you decide to do them"

CAMERON DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING

gh "why did you really ask for the dnr forms"

ac "what"

rc "because i know im dying"

gh "so it's rather your a quitter or your lying"

rc "im a quitter"

gh "your lying about being a quitter"

rc "im not lying"

gh "you dont want to go back to australia, but you thought there was no way out but then you got sick, and the only way you could get out of it is if you die"

CHASE LOOKS AWAY

ac "is he telling the truth"

CHASE DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING

ac "is he"

rc "yes"

CAMERON LOOKS AT HIM

ac "no one said you had to go"

CHASE JUST LOOKS AT HER

CAMERON LOOKS AT HIM WITH ANGER

rc "what does this have to do with me being sick"

gh "it doesn't, but everyone lies"

HOUSE WALKS OUT OF THE ROOM

CHASE GO'S BACK INTO HIS PILLOW AND CLOSES HIS EYES BECAUSE HE COULDN'T STAND HOUSE

CAMERON IS SITS DOWN IN THE CHAIR BESIDE CHASES BED

THEY ARE ALL IN THE COFFEE ROOM, NOT THINKING AT ALL

ac "why would he do that"

ef "he didn't want to leave"

ac "i mean put me through all that pressure when he didn't evan mean it"

gh "cant you PLEASE stop thinking about yourself, your not the one whos dying"

ac "im not just thinking about my self"

CAMERON CALMS DOWN

ac "i want to know why he would rather die than go back to australia"

gh "it was just a cover up"

HOUSE STOPS IN HIS OWN WORDS

gh "forman, i want you to check his brain again"

ef "what, we already did"

gh "do it again"

ac "why"

gh "Subdural Hematoma"

ac "we didn't find anything in the mri"

gh "Subdural Hematoma is a collection of blood on the surface of the"

ef "but we"

gh "but we didn't find anything in the mri, i get it but it also causes Brain herniation and we all know what that is"

ef "brain henitation is the dislocation of the brain tissue"

gh "which coverd the subdural hematoma, thats why you couldn't find anything on the mri"

ac "but i thought secdural hematoma was only found in people with head injury"

ef "or rather really old or really young humans"

gh "true but it can also be caused by chronic alchohol drinking, it causes seizures, memory loss and weekness in the bones"

ef "i'll go do another test"

CAMERON RUNS TO CHASES ROOM

CAMERON IS AT THE DOOR OF CHASES ROOM

WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE AND TEAR GOING DOWN HER FACE

ac "i told you we would cure you"

CHASE SMILES AND CAMERON LAUGHS

rc "thank you for not doing it, and im sorry for doing that to you just to get out of moving"

CAMERON WALKS IN

ac "why did you do that though"

CHASE LOOKS AWAY

rc "i didn't want people to think that i would just diobaye my father like that, usually people are overjoyed when their dad leaves them a bid house, in the middle of now where in australia but when i lived with him i had a terrible life, we fought all the time, and i dont want to have a bad life again"

ac "is that why you drink"

rc "i dont drink"

ac "you have subdural hematoma, which is only in senior citizen, infants, head injury or chronic drinking"

CHASE SIGHS

ac "we can get started on your surgery"

CAMERON HEADS FOR THE DOOR

rc "cameron"

SHE TURNS AROUND

rc "you dont see me like a stupid drunk now do you"

ac "i see you as a doctor"

SHE IS IN THE DOOR AND SHE LOOKS BACK

ac "and a friend"

CHASE SMILES

CAMERON LEAVES

CHASE WENT INTO SURGERY

FORMAN IS THE ONE WHO HAS TO DRILL A SMALL HOLE IN CHASES HEAD TO RELIVE PRESSURE AND DRAIN THE HEMETOMA

CAMERON, CUDDY, WILSON AND ARE WATCHING THROUGH THE BIG WINDOW, CAMERON SLIGHTLY CRYING

HOUSE IS BACK IN HIS OFFICE THROWING HIS BALL IN THE AIR

THE SURGURY WENT WELL AND WHILE CHASE IS RECOVERING FORMAN, CAMERON, CUDDY, AND WILSON VISITED HIM ALOT 

CHASE IS READY TO LEAVE

CHASE IS GETTING HIS STUFF READY AND CAMERON COMES IN

ac "hey"

rc "hi"

ac "are you sure your ready to leave"

rc "i want to go home, play an actual violin instead of a one made out of air"

CAMERON LAUGHS

CHASE LOOKS STRAIGHT AT HER

CAMERON DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT BUT SHE JUST SMILES

CHASE IS ABOUT TO LEAVE BUT HOUSE STOPS HIM

gh "here"

HE HANDS HIM A ENVOLOPE

rc "whats this"

gh "your forms"

CHASE HEADS FOR THE DOOR

rc "i dont think i need them any more"

HE TURNS AROUND AND THROWS THEM IN THE GARBAGE

rc "see yeah later"

HOUSE DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING

CHASE TURNS AROUND AND SEE'S CAMERON BEHIND HIM

rc "SIGH, im not going"

CAMERON GIVES A LITTLE SMILE AND HUGS CHASE

CHASE STUDDERS A BIT AND HUGS HER BACK

AND HOUSE GIVES A GIVES A LITTLE SMIRK.

THE END 


End file.
